Liar
"Liar" is a song by CLC, and the first track in their fifth mini album, Crystyle. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Baby you’re a liar Baby you’re a liar Baby you’re a liar 그래 차라리 Baby you’re a liar 모든 게 다 거짓말이라 말해 뭐해 사람 불러다 놓고선 되지도 않는 연기를 하고 있어 거짓뿐인 너의 말들 헤어지자는 말은 설마 진심이겠어 지나쳤어 그 농담 재미없어 그런 장난 눈물 나겠어 나갈게 Say good bye 달콤하게 Oh 두근거리던 네 눈빛이 Oh 시큰둥하게 보여 아마 아마 아마 내 착각일까 아냐 아냐 아냐 오해한 걸까 아마 아마 아마 기분 탓일까 아냐 아냐 아냐 어이없어 깜빡 깜빡 쯔쯔쯔르즈쯔 말도 안 돼 깜빡 깜빡 Ah ah 너는 liar 헤어지자는 말 너 실감 나더라 믿을 수 없어 거짓이라고 네 맘대로 lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar 어젯밤엔 내가 좀 심했어 그 여자 때문에 또 예민했어 상관없어 이제 너의 말들 다 믿어 화 좀 풀어 미안해 baby 됐어 제발 please stop 무서웠어 아까는 정말 번진 내 아이라인 나 잠깐 5분만 가버려 널 붙잡아 애원한 것도 여러 번 가식적인 네 표정도 참 더러워 핑계뿐인 말에도 네 주위를 맴돌고 떠나갈 수 없는 날 보는 게 서러워 달콤하게 oh 두근거리던 네 눈빛이 oh 시큰둥하게 보여 아마 아마 아마 내 착각일까 아냐 아냐 아냐 오해한 걸까 아마 아마 아마 기분 탓일까 아냐 아냐 아냐 어이없어 깜빡 깜빡 쯔쯔쯔르즈쯔 말도 안 돼 깜빡 깜빡 Ah ah 너는 liar 헤어지자는 말 너 실감 나더라 모든 말이 거짓이라고 네 맘대로 lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar Baby you’re a liar liar 믿지 않아 너의 거짓말 Tell me 계속 거짓말 해 Baby you’re a liar 그래 차라리 Baby you’re a liar Kiss me 빨리 liar 어이없어 깜빡 깜빡 쯔쯔쯔르즈쯔 말도 안 돼 깜빡 깜빡 Ah ah 너는 liar 헤어지자는 말 너 실감 나더라 모든 말이 거짓이라고 네 맘대로 lie lie lie lie 예은/은빈 L.I.A.R liar |-|Romanization= Baby you’re a liar Baby you’re a liar Baby you’re a liar geurae charari Baby you’re a liar modeun ge da geojitmarira malhae mwohae saram bulleoda nohgoseon doejido anhneun yeongireul hago isseo geojitppunin neoye maldeul heeojijaneun mareun seolma jinshimigesseo jinachyeosseo geu nongdam jaemieopseo geureon jangnan nunmul nagesseo nagalge Say good bye dalkomhage Oh dugeungeorideon ne nunbichi Oh shikeundunghage boyeo ama ama ama nae chakgagilkka anya anya anya ohaehan geolkka ama ama ama gibun tashilkka anya anya anya eoieopseo kkamppak kkamppak jjeujjeujjeureujeujjeu maldo an dwae kkamppak kkamppak Ah ah neoneun liar heeojijaneun mal neo shilgam nadeora mideul su eopseo geojishirago ne mamdaero lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar eojetbamen naega jom shimhaesseo geu yeoja ttaemune tto yeminhaesseo sanggwaneopseo ije neoye maldeul da mideo hwa jom pureo mianhae baby dwaesseo jebal please stop museowosseo akkaneun jeongmal beonjin nae ailain na jamkkan obunman gabeoryeo neol butjaba aewonhan geotdo yeoreo beon gashikjeogin ne pyojeongdo cham deoreowo pinggyeppunin maredo ne juwireul maemdolgo tteonagal su eopneun nal boneun ge seoreowo dalkomhage oh dugeungeorideon ne nunbichi oh shikeundunghage boyeo ama ama ama nae chakgagilkka anya anya anya ohaehan geolkka ama ama ama gibun tashilkka anya anya anya eoieopseo kkamppak kkamppak jjeujjeujjeureujeujjeu maldo an dwae kkamppak kkamppak Ah ah neoneun liar heeojijaneun mal neo shilgam nadeora modeun mari geojishirago ne mamdaero lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar Baby you’re a liar liar mitji anha neoye geojitmal Tell me gyesok geojitmal hae Baby you’re a liar geurae charari Baby you’re a liar Kiss me ppalli liar eoieopseo kkamppak kkamppak jjeujjeujjeureujeujjeu maldo an dwae kkamppak kkamppak Ah ah neoneun liar heeojijaneun mal neo shilgam nadeora modeun mari geojishirago ne mamdaero lie lie lie lie YE/EB L.I.A.R liar |-|English= Baby you’re a liar Baby you’re a liar Baby you’re a liar Yeah, actually Baby you’re a liar Just tell me everything’s a lie What are you doing? You called me over here Putting on a show with poor acting Your words are only lies When you said it’s over Is that really true? That joke was too much That joke is not funny Tears are coming, I’m gonna go Say good bye Your eyes that Sweetly made My heart pound Now seem like they don’t care It’s probably just me No no I misunderstood It’s probably just my mood No no I can’t believe it, blink blink Jjeujjeujjeureujeujjeu It doesn’t make sense, blink blink Ah ah you’re a liar When you said let’s break up, it hit me I don’t believe you, it’s a lie Whatever you want, lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar I was too harsh last night I was sensitive because of that girl I don’t care now I believe everything you say Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry baby That’s it, please, please stop I was scared before My eyeliner is smudged Hold on I need 5 minutes Just go I’ve already held onto you And begged several times Even your fake face is so dirty Even when you only gave excuses I stayed by your side I’m so upset Because I can’t leave you Your eyes that Sweetly made My heart pound Now seem like they don’t care It’s probably just me No no I misunderstood It’s probably just my mood No no I can’t believe it, blink blink Jjeujjeujjeureujeujjeu It doesn’t make sense, blink blink Ah ah you’re a liar When you said let’s break up, it hit me I don’t believe you, it’s a lie Whatever you want, lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar Baby you’re a liar liar I don’t believe in your lies Tell me, you keep lying Baby you’re a liar Yeah, actually Baby you’re a liar Kiss me, hurry, liar I can’t believe it, blink blink Jjeujjeujjeureujeujjeu It doesn’t make sense, blink blink Ah ah you’re a liar When you said let’s break up, it hit me I don’t believe you, it’s a lie Whatever you want, lie lie lie lie L.I.A.R liar Category:Songs